


A Little Piece of Heaven

by Flamoria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Eren Yeager, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Eren Yeager, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Smut, Temptation, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria
Summary: Written for Ereri week 2019.Day 3 Prompt: Giving in.His parents had always said, “watch out for demons, Eren. They will eat angels like you up for breakfast.”





	A Little Piece of Heaven

** _“Everything belonged to him. It made me hold my breath in expectation of hearing the wilderness burst into prodigious peal of laughter that would shake the fixed stars in their places.”  
― Joseph Conrad, Heart of Darkness_ **

* * *

From the moment Eren had first met Levi, he knew he was done for. He was a peculiarity, a being that Eren wanted to tear open so he could look deep within and see what made him tick. There was just something about the way he held himself, an air of intensity so great it had the force to bend mountains to his will. 

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Levi was a demon, a creature Eren had been warned to stay away from the moment he had been able to formulate coherent thoughts. His parents had always said, “watch out for demons, Eren. They will eat angels like you up for breakfast.” And he had believed them. He had believed every horror story he’d heard of those vile creatures. At least, he had believed it without a second thought until he met Levi months ago in the middle of the forest of Shiganshina. 

It hadn’t been what he had considered an unusual day. He had gone to his favorite spot, a meadow in the middle of the massive oak infested forest. It was a place he had discovered only weeks prior, a gem on an otherwise desolate planet. The leaves were of the purest and brightest green he had ever seen, the bark a rich oak color that smelled of soil and the promise of rain. He enjoyed the feel of the blades of grass brushing against his feet through his sandals and his favorite thing was the way the animals of the forest were drawn to him. 

Eren used this spot as a place to get away from the nagging of his parents and sister. So what if he was a hundred-year-old angel who had yet to find a mate? He lived forever, therefore; it should not matter how long it took him to find a partner suitable to his tastes. He would much rather spend his days listening to the chatter of squirrels and chipmunks and petting the soft coats of the deer that resided here anyway. A free spirit, that’s what the others called him. An abnormality amongst his kind. While most other angels preferred to stay up in heaven, Eren found Earth to be much more enjoyable. He was tired of dealing with a bunch of angels stuck in their ways. 

It had been in this exact spot that Levi had first found him. Eren should have known something was up by the absence of the animals that normally came bounding towards him excitedly. He’d sat on his usual log and looked around with a confused frown adorning his tan chiseled face. The hair on his skin rose and he could smell the dampness in the air and feel the electricity on his skin that signaled an oncoming storm. Perhaps that was why his friends had decided to stay in hiding today, he sighed as his shamrock hued eyes took in his surroundings. It was no use staying on Earth if he was just going to be alone. 

Eren stood up and stretched, his white tunic billowing as a sudden sharp wind tugged at the fabric. His cream-colored wings rustled as he prepared to ascend towards heaven and then the air suddenly shifted, a dark force permeating through the now electrified space as Eren’s wings curled around himself automatically for protection. 

He peaked out from behind them and had to keep from squealing as his gaze landed on a demon who was standing a mere few feet from him. The demon had small red horns curling out of his forehead, black locks flowing over them before tapering off into an undercut and his ears were pointed at the tips. He was hardly dressed, just a piece of mahogany cloth wrapped around his thin waist. He wasn’t wearing any shoes either and from behind...was that a _ tail? _ It was long and twitching back and forth, the color of blood with a deadly looking spear-shaped tip. 

Eren backed away quickly, putting some much-needed distance between the two of them. He wasn’t surprised that he was seeing a demon standing before him as much as he was surprised at how attractive he found this creature to be. He’d been told by every angel he’d ever talked to that demons were disfigured monsters that had body parts made from all the holy beings they would hunt down and consume. His mind has conjured up images that had tormented him throughout his early years and left him awake all hours of the night.

This demon, however, was nothing like what he had imagined. His eyes were the color of the silver moon glowing in the night sky, his jawbone angular and his cheekbones sharp. And his body...looking at his body caused the angel to quiver from the pure lust that he was feeling. It was chiseled to absolute perfection and the skin tone of the finest ivory. He was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature the angel had ever seen and Eren was..._ conflicted _. 

The demon looked up at Eren curiously through hooded eyes, a smirk crawling across his lips as Eren continued to step backward, feathers ruffling slightly as he attempted to make himself look more intimidating than he was. Eren wasn’t sure what to expect as everything he’d ever been told had already been proven to be a lie, however, he still didn’t trust this creature. Just because the demon wasn’t as grotesque as he’d imagined didn’t mean it didn’t want to devour him. 

“An angel all alone on Earth? It must be my lucky day,” the demon said, voice deep and thick like honey. The words along with the tone sent a shiver running down the angel’s spine and he flared his feathers once more, extending his wings out to their full length and baring his teeth as fear began to overtake him. Eren had learned to spar at a young age and although he was aware that there would be a notable difference between fighting a demon and another angel he wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

Silver pinned him down and eagerly drank his now fully exposed figure. _ He’s probably trying to decide how much meat I have on my bones _, Eren thought in trepidation. There was no other way to explain the hungry glint that had appeared in the demon’s eyes or the way his long tongue glided over pink parted lips. 

“What are you so scared of, little angel? I just want to talk. It’s not often that I come face to face with one of your kind.” 

“Talk? You expect me to fall for that? I know that you demons eat angels!” Eren yelled back in indignation. 

And then the demon tilted his head back and did the thing that Eren expected the least. He _ laughed _. The demon was laughing at him as though the mere mention of a demon eating an angel was the most ludicrous idea he had ever heard. 

“What have they been telling you up there? Demons eating angels..._ disgusting _. We eat humans, they taste much better. You angels are much too pure for our palletes. Though, I wouldn’t mind tasting you in a much different way. You’re quite lovely.” 

Eren sputtered and widened his eyes in surprise at the words that left the mouth of the demon. “D-did you just hit on me?!” 

“Yes. Oh, don’t look so scandalized over there. You’re attracted to me; I can smell the scent of arousal in the air. So, what’s the problem?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re a demon and I’m an angel it’s..._ unnatural _. Not to mention, angels take mating seriously and once you mate with someone it’s a bond for life,” Eren huffed out in exasperation. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined a demon, of all things, hitting on him. 

“You act as though it’s never been done before,” Levi replied, curling his fingers and looking down at his long nails. “Are you mated?” 

_ Never been done before? What was this demon going on about? There is no way angels and demons had mated before. It was...it was unheard of! _

Eren furrowed his brown in contemplation and then, once he registered the question he had just been asked, his cheeks turned crimson and he looked away as he sputtered, “N-no. I’m not. Th-that’s not of your business anyway.” 

“None of my business? Of course, it is. You see, angel, I intend on ravishing you and if you were already mated that would have created competition for me. Seeing as how you aren’t though...” Levi trailed off and licked his lips once again as he took a step towards the angel whose green eyes were now wide open in shock. 

“I-I have to get back! My family and friends will worry if I’m gone for too long. Goodbye...uh...” Eren trailed off as he realized that neither one of them knew one another’s names. However, perhaps that was for the best. There was no way he could handle seeing this demon again. He didn’t want to admit it that he was strangely drawn to him as it went against everything, he’d ever believed in. 

Without waiting for the demon to reply or come closer, Eren flapped his wings rapidly and took off towards the sky. While the wind was rushing past his ears, he could have sworn he heard the whisper of “Levi” in his ear, a shudder working its way up through his body as he closed his eyes and swallowed. 

He would never be able to tell anyone back home about this or they’d never let him travel to Earth unaccompanied again. Eren imagined how his parents would force Mikasa to follow him wherever he went, or worse, make it to where he was never allowed to even leave heaven. No, he would keep this to himself. He doubted Levi would bother him again anyway. 

ϚϚϚ

Eren was wrong. After that, every day that he went to his clearing in the forest he found Levi waiting for him. He had even tried to switch up the time he left heaven hoping that the demon would be nowhere to be found but, somehow, Levi always knew exactly when Eren would arrive. 

It was frustrating that he could no longer enjoy his peaceful time with his animal friends and was instead left with a demon who was constantly looking at him as though he was ready to pounce and gobble him up at any given moment, despite him saying otherwise. What was even more frustrating was the way that the Earth responded to Levi. The animals had become used to the demon’s presence and huddled around him like moths to a flame. The forest tended to smell richer when he was around, as it often did after an intense thunderstorm. And the sky, the sky willingly opened itself up and allowed bursts of magnificent hues of fiery oranges, reds, and yellows to shine through. The pure power that radiated from Levi in waves was magnetizing and even had Eren wanting to be close. If it were not for years of training in the art of resisting temptation, he surely would have caved long ago. 

For the life of him, Eren did not understand what the demon’s interest in him was. There had to be plenty of other demons available for him to spend time with. So, why was it that he chose to hang around an angel instead? Was he attempting to earn Eren’s trust so that, given the right moment, he could finally strike and consume the angel? 

After weeks of feeling tormented by Levi’s constant presence in his life, Eren finally garnered the courage to voice his questions. 

“I already told you what I want, Eren. Are you truly that dense? I’ve seen the way you look at me and I know you want me too. Just give in. I promise you; I can show you the best time of your life.” 

Eren blanched and backed away from Levi until his back hit one of the nearby trees. Levi had been serious about doing..._ things _...with him? It was impossible. If anyone back home ever found out Eren would have to go through intense cleansing rituals until he was deemed pure once more. And, if that didn’t work, he faced the possibility of being cast from heaven and becoming a fallen angel. He simply couldn’t risk it. 

His eyes flicked to Levi who was currently sauntering up to him with a wicked smirk on his face. Although part of Eren was frightened, he couldn’t control the wave of arousal that shot through him at the clear shine of lust in Levi’s crimson eyes. He whimpered when Levi trapped him in between both of his muscular arms and leaned forward to lick a trail from Eren’s collarbone up to his ear. 

Levi’s tongue was unnaturally long and seared against his skin causing him to shake like a leaf in anticipation. No one had ever had such an intense effect on the angel before and he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Part of him wanted to run away and never return while the other part wanted to allow Levi to devour every inch of him until he was left debauched and full of sin. 

“Come on Eren,” Levi whispered against the shell of his ear, “I can taste desire on your flesh. Let me make you feel good.” 

It was as if the past 100 years of intense training and constant reminders of how dangerous and despicable demons were disappeared from Eren’s brain as he grasped Levi by the chin and tilted his head up so he could press his lips against the demon’s. As soon as their lips collided the world around Eren ceased to exist and all he could think of was _ Levi...Levi...Levi. _

Levi slid his hand under Eren’s tunic and a moment later a thumb was pressing against the slit of his cock, causing Eren’s mouth to part as a moan slipped out. Levi used this as an invitation to slide his tongue inside, the length of it being able to reach and taste every crevice imaginable. All Eren could do was try his best to hold himself up, his legs trembling as the scent of arousal began to overtake him. 

Levi’s hand was working its way up and down his cock as if he had been born to do this. Those long cool fingers fit around the length perfectly, squeezing now and then as they traveled from the base to the tip and back again at an agonizingly slow pace. Eren wanted to tell Levi to go faster. He wished to ask him to give him more. He yearned to demand him to give him _ everything _. 

Sharp teeth bit his bottom lip, pulling at the flesh teasingly as a wandering hand slid back down his painfully hard cock to grasp at his balls. Eren gasped and looked down at Levi, eyes so dilated from the lust that the bright green irises were barely visible. The demon’s eyes were glowing and sucking Eren in as all sense of caution drifted from his mind. The only thing that Eren craved was feeling Levi over every inch of his skin, his wings spreading out to their full length and twitching as the creature in front of him masterfully moved fingers over the sensitive flesh of his ball sack in the most delicious ways. 

“I want to taste you, Eren.” 

Levi wasn’t asking for permission, rather, he was making a statement and it was one that Eren found he could not refuse. Without a second thought, Eren used one of his hands to lift his tunic, putting his lower body on display for the demon. An intense blush bloomed on his cheeks as Levi sunk on to his knees in front of him and the moment that the demon's tongue met his cock was the moment Eren knew he was fucked. 

He made a choked noise at the feeling of Levi’s tail curling around his leg possessively, as if holding him in place, and just about lost it when that sinful tongue wrapped itself around the head of his cock. His body was on fire, chest heaving from the effort of trying to keep his breathing in control and teeth digging into his thumb to keep from being too loud. _ Why had he waited so long to do this? _

As if sensing Eren’s thoughts, Levi gave him a coy look and a second later engulfed the angel’s entire length into his mouth. This time, Eren couldn’t hold back the salacious noise that escaped his parted lips as he felt the head of his cock sliding down the demon’s hot throat. Everything was intense, from the way Levi somehow managed to continue circling that abnormally long tongue aground his hard length to the way his other hand toyed with his balls as if they had felt them a million times before. 

Eren tilted his head back and closed his eyes, allowing the sensations to overtake him leaving him a sweaty panting mess. Levi was passionately moaning around his cock now, causing vibrations to be sent through the appendage which twitched with a need to release. The angel held it at bay, his abdomen burning in protest as his legs shook from the intensity of the orgasm that was threatening to pass through him. 

“L-Levi. I-I’m going to cum soon,” Eren barely managed to pant out as he opened his eyes and chanced looking down at the demon. 

What he saw all but made him come on the spot. Levi held his cock in his hand, the tip swollen and purple and dripping precum all over the forest floor. There was drool sliding down his chin and his eyes locked with Eren, an emotion so devilish in their depths that any lesser angel would have sunk straight to his knees. 

Levi released Eren’s dick with a loud pop and kept eye contact with the angel as he opened his mouth and slid his tongue out while keeping his one hand on Eren’s balls. One finger slid to circle delicately around the pucker of his ass while his thumb pressed against a spot that immediately had Eren seeing stars. With a garbled shout of Levi’s name, the angel’s orgasm ripped through him, cum spraying into the air and landing all over the demon’s face and tongue. 

Eren was so overwhelmed by his pleasure that he didn’t notice until it had passed that Levi had came all over his foot. Part of him wanted to feel disgusted and the other part thought it was the sexiest thing in the world, to be marked by this sensual demon. 

Levi’s tail remained wrapped around Eren’s leg as he sat bat and licked the rest of the cum from his face. He appeared to be barely satiated, that look of hunger remaining etched on his face as he gazed at the debauched angel above him.

“See, that wasn’t so bad. Just wait until I claim you. I promise it will feel much better than this did,” Levi said in a voice that sounded as wrecked as Eren felt. 

Those words were what snapped Eren out of his reverie and he swiftly pushed his tunic down as he extricated his leg from Levi’s tail and bounded a few feet away. His eyes were wide, chest-pounding wildly inside his chest as the realization of what he had just done finally hit him. This was the first time he had ever done anything sexual in his life and it had been with a demon, no less! He was no longer a pure angel that belonged in heaven but a sinner who deserved to rot in misery. 

_ No one has to know. _ A dark voice inside of him whispered as he continued to take steps away from the demon who remained crouched on the ground with a knowing look on that annoyingly alluring face. _ I never need to come back. I can leave now and pretend this never happened. Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. _

With his mind made up Eren spread his wings and fled the scene without a word. He didn’t look back; however, he could feel the demon’s gaze burning into him like hot coals, a heat that would remain for weeks to come. 

ϚϚϚ

It had been nearly two months since Eren had visited Earth and yet the taste of Levi remained fresh on his tongue. Memories of those hands on his body and thoughts of the demon claiming him in the most animalistic of ways often woke Eren up from sleep covered in sweat. No matter what he did, he simply could not force the demon from his brain. It was bad enough to be constantly thinking of him during his waking hours but, to have to deal with it while unconscious as well...Eren couldn’t catch a break.

He’d been doing his best to distract himself by training nearly all hours of the day as well as spending as much time with his friends as possible. He had even tried to get intimate with some of the unmated angels but, no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn’t get aroused by any of them. As soon as it turned to more than kissing, visions of Levi flashed behind his closed eyelids and he would immediately pull away with a sick feeling in his gut. 

After a worrying conversation with his mother, Eren had been coaxed into traveling back to Earth again. Carla feared that the reason behind her son’s constant foul mood and far away expression was his lack of adventure. She knew how much he adored going to Earth and had never intended for him to become miserable for her sake. 

Although that wasn’t the reason for his suffering, Eren obliged. It had been so long that he doubted Levi would still be waiting for him. The demon had probably found himself a much more suitable partner and left Eren in the dust. Not that the angel could blame him, he’d done the same as he flew away with his tail between his legs. At least he would have the company of his forest friends once more. 

Eren was surprised, however, when upon landing an object rammed into him with so much force that he found himself sprawled across the grass seconds later. On top of him sat Levi with such a fierce gleam in those crimson eyes that Eren’s body immediately reacted by beginning to quake in trepidation. 

“Did you honestly think you were going to get away from me that easily, my sweet little angel? I haven’t had a chance to ravish you yet. You’re not leaving this time until I do.”

Eren squirmed underneath him to gain freedom but it was no use. The demon’s strength far exceeded his own and the only thing he was accomplishing was turning himself into a panting mess. 

“Eren, stop fighting me. I’ve told you this before and I’ll only tell you once more, simply give in. The pleasure I can give you will far exceed any consequences you’ve conjured in that brain of yours.” 

Eren wanted to continue fighting back, he truly did, but as soon as Levi’s mouth descended upon his throat all will was lost. Those sharp teeth scraped against the delicate flesh causing Eren’s instincts to flare with the need to bond. He wanted...no he_ needed_ Levi to be deep inside him. Needed that closeness and to forget about everything except for the smell of smoke, the taste of sin, and the feeling of utter bliss.

“I want you Levi, oh _ please _, oh God I want you.” 

Levi’s nails tore the material covering Eren’s body into shreds and his tail wrapped around the angel’s waist tightly as it pulled him even closer to the demon’s body. Levi spread Eren’s legs apart and dipped his head between them to lick a stripe from the tip of the angel’s erect cock down to the pucker of his ass. 

Eren’s face heated up and he sputtered in indignation, about to ask Levi what it was he thought he was doing, when that tongue entered his hole and all coherent thoughts were lost. The angel slammed his head against the grass and his back arched in pleasure as Levi’s tongue slid further in. It somehow seemed to be even longer than before, reaching deep inside him and filling him with an unknown pleasure that caused sensations of pure ecstasy to shoot through his body like electricity. 

His fingers twitched and he buried them in midnight strands as Levi continued to work his tongue inside him, a finger joining in a moment later as the demon began to open Eren up to prepare him for something much bigger. The stretch was foreign and uncomfortable but something about that wet appendage slithering in and out of his hole had the angel forgetting the pain completely. 

Soon a second finger had entered him and by this time Eren was rocking his hips erratically against those digits, fighting for the much-needed friction. His wings were twitching in anticipation and he grew so impatient that he wrenched Levi’s head away from his ass with a garbled “just fuck me already, you damned demon.” 

And, perhaps Eren should have been more careful with his words when it came to the demon as he had no idea just what it was he had asked for. Levi removed his fingers and grasped Eren’s legs, throwing them both over his shoulders before sliding his length inside his twitching hole all in one go. 

The angel’s mouth hung open in a half moan half scream from the feeling of Levi’s thick cock sliding deep within him. He’d had no idea being connected to another creature could feel this good and wondered how it was the angels waited their entire lives until they found their destined mate to engage in such raptures.

Levi didn’t even give Eren time to fully adjust before he was sliding out and slamming right back inside again with such a force that, if it wasn’t for his tight grip on the angel’s hips, would have sent him flying across the forest floor. Eren moved his hands to grip at Levi’s biceps, his nails biting into pale flesh as the demon increased his speed with each thrust. 

The pain soon subsided into unadulterated pleasure and it wasn’t long before Eren was thrusting his hips in tandem with Levi’s. Sounds of flesh smacking against flesh, moans, grunts, and squelches filled the air around them and the scent of pure sex was intoxicating. Levi was not treating Eren like the delicate angel he made him out to be but, rather, an equal who could take as much as he was being given. 

With each slide of Levi’s cock inside of him, Eren found himself being brought closer and closer to the moment where he would lose himself entirely. Sweat dripped down every crevasse of both creatures’ bodies, mixing to create a fragrance that drove the darkness deep within Eren wild. 

When one of Levi’s thrusts hit against Eren’s prostate it sent the angel reeling, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Levi smirked down at him and adjusted Eren’s hips slightly before beginning his most brutal pace yet, his cock consistently slamming against that spot inside Eren that was causing his entire body to be set ablaze. 

Eren looked up at the demon and Levi must have read something within green depths as a moment later his mouth descended upon Eren’s neck and bit into it hard enough to break the skin and make him bleed. Crimson gushed out of tan flesh and the combination of the pain from the bite mixed with the pleasure of Levi abusing his prostate finally tipped Eren over the edge. 

“Fuck! Levi!” He screamed as cum painted his bare chest white. 

Levi bit down harder and groaned against Eren’s neck as his thrusting lost its rhythm and became erratic. The angel could feel Levi’s cock pulsing inside of him as moments later the demon found his release. 

After a few panted breaths, Levi pulled out and sat back to gaze down at the angel. There was blood dripping down his mouth and onto his skin and Eren felt the need to reach out and clean it off but was caught off guard by the curious glint in the demon's eyes. Eren was unsure of what brought on the attention until he glanced over at his wings and noticed the tips of his feathers looked as though they had been dipped in ink. With wide eyes full of both fear and fascination, Eren watched as the black continued to travel over each feather, much like if ink were to become wet until there was not a single speck of cream left in its wake. 

He then tilted his head up to look at his halo, gasping when he saw it was now glowing the color of Levi’s eyes. 

“It seems I’ve got myself a little piece of heaven. Looks like you are stuck with me for life, you sinful little angel.” 

_ Eren was a fallen angel. _

_ Eren was Levi’s mate. _

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how I even finished this on time. I may come back to it later and spruce it up as I feel it could be much better and I actually really enjoy this little world I managed to come up with. This is my first time admitting something for an event and I had so much fun with it! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this! In the future, I would love to come up with more one-shots to share.


End file.
